


The First Perfect Moment

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: He hadn’t expected her to say yes. It had taken every bit of courage he could muster up in the first place, but he figured just this once: why not dream big?





	The First Perfect Moment

He hadn’t expected her to say yes. It had taken every bit of courage he could muster up in the first place, but he figured just this once: why not dream big?

The two of them had never spent much time alone together, but Aqua had always been sweet to him. It was hard not to be smitten with her, even from afar; and he was about as far away as you could get. Still, he had plotted out his course of action days in advance, laying awake at night rehearsing what to say until finally he managed to get up the gumption to say it. Then, in the middle of January, he finally made his move.

What surprised him most was that no one else had asked her first. That, and how much her face lit up when the question left his mouth (half-stuttered, eyes anywhere but on her despite all his practice in the mirror that morning). She laced her fingers together in front of her in a gesture of excitement that was so-very-her and answered with, “I’d love to!”

So now here he was, waiting at the entrance of the aquarium, two tickets in the palm of one nervous, sweaty hand, dressed in the nicest clothes he had that stopped short of being a suit (Olette and more surprisingly, Hayner, had both helped talk him out of that). He had spent the past month saving up money for this date from the odd jobs he had managed to pick up here and there, fixing computers and installing routers and really whatever he could find to do. Normally his extra cash went straight into whatever garbage he and Hayne decided to funnel it into that week, which usually fell into the two categories of ‘video games’ and ‘junk food’. This time around he’d decided to pick up a decent pair of slacks, some hair gel per Olette’s suggestions, and these tickets, leaving just enough left over for buying his Valentine’s date lunch.

His heart was starting to beat off kilter, as it was now about eleven minutes past the time they were supposed to meet. Not that he was checking his phone by the minute or anything, no. 

Maybe she had forgotten about it and made plans with someone else? He couldn’t really blame her. There were plenty of better options than him, after all (Have you seen Terra?) And it had been almost a month since he had asked her in the first place. Maybe his early planning was biting him in the ass. Maybe it was time to pack it in and go home. Maybe he could still get a refund on the tickets?

It was then that she rounded the corner and he could have kicked himself for doubting her. 

She looked like the sun had come out today just to shine its beams on her. She was rushing across the parking lot, adjusting the strap of her purse as her white sundress fluttered behind her. She looked like an angel, but honestly, she always did. 

She was a little out of breath by the time she reached him, but Pence was grateful for that; it gave him time to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

“Hey,” she took in a deep breath and flashed him a smile that sent his carefully-collected jaw flying back to the pavement. “Sorry I’m late! Traffic was crazy.” 

“Oh,” He responded, trying to sound natural and failing miserably, his voice cracking, “That’s alright.”

“Well, let’s go then, shall we? I’m so excited to see the jellyfish!”

And in what would be the first perfect moment in a series of absolutely perfect moments that day, Aqua laced her fingers with his, her playful laughter making his cheeks flush as she tugged him inside. Best Valentine’s day ever? It just might be.


End file.
